A Big Apocalypse
by Kathy.Phantomness.M.Leader.39
Summary: Sinead searchs for the Vesper 3, The Mole. She founds a file with the name "Kathy Cahill" on it and she shows it to the others. They are suspicious that she is in Boston so Dan and Hamilton captures her and brink Kathy to the mansion. They lock her in a closet but Fiske wants to see the Vesper that they caught. Could Kathy be the mole? Mystery, little Romance Amian OCC'ness maybe.


**A Big Apocalypse **

**Me: I don't know how but I have tons of ideas about fanfiction stories! Especially with Amy and Ian.**

**Chris: You putted your self in the story?!**

**Me: Yeah! Well not fully. I mean the hair, eyes, style, skin, personality… are the same.**

**Chris: YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE! **

**Me: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Chris: Kathy Cahill doesn't own the 39 clues, she owns only the plot, the idea and her self. **

**Me: Thanks now I am going to put a song's part ok?**

**Chris: Please no Miley Cyrus, Taylor swift, Avril Lavigne and NO JUSTIN BIEBER!**

**Me: You will see haha! *music starts playing* He was a skater boy, she said see ya latter boy, he wasn't good enough for her. Now he is a superstar slamming on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth! *end the part* GO AVRIL WHOO-HOO! **

**Chris: My ears!**

**Me: You don't know out of good music! Until Chris stay calm, that it's almost impossible, I will tell you one more thing that I always say. Διαβάστε την ιστορία, that's how we say read the story in Greece simple hm? Well not for you but for me yes. So on with the story, remember I will be watching.**

Sinead's POV

I was searching files about the Vesper 3, The Mole, the only suspects left was Evan and Jake. But I am sure it's none of them so who? I was rumbling into a pile full of documents until I faced one that I never saw before. It was an all white folder and with black letters said the name of a girl _**"Kathy Cahill"**_. I walked down stairs in the living room to find the others. For my luck Amy, Dan, Ian, Hamilton and Evan were there.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!"

"What is it Sinead?" Ian asked. I made them understand that I wanted them to follow me, and that's what they did. We were in a circle at the middle of the room and only then I showed them the file. Loud gasps heard but I opened it and started read.

_**Name: Kathy Cahill**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Hair Color: Silk Black**_

_**Eye Color: Dark Amber**_

_**Skin Color: Olive Tone**_

_**Parents: Unknown**_

_**Branch: Classified **_

_**Place Of Birth: Classified**_

_**Accent: British and American**_

_**Occupation: Classified**_

_**Hobbies: Reading, Writing, Listening To Music**_

_**Skills: Classified**_

After that I was really suspicious. She had many classified information more than Fiske himself. After that little characterize the file had a bio, I hopped that it was something to start with.

_**Her parents died when she was only 3years old from a fire. She had traveled all over the world, learnt every language, knowing every fighting art and all the poisons in excision. She is really sly, sneaky and a great actor. She had lived a long time of her life in Greece; we suspect that this is the place that she was born. She was born on September 2**__**nd**__**. She was suspect for being a Vesper spy at the past but that theory broke down. We believe that she was never a Vesper.**_

"Hey she is at Boston, Ham let's go catch her!"

"I am with you Dan-O!"

When those two left I returned to my monitor with Evan to an other to my left and Ian to my right. Amy waited for her brother to come back.

Kathy's POV **(You could call mine but I am not 16)**

I was walking calm at the streets of Attleboro waiting for the Cahill estate to come up. I was wondering what would happened when I got there. But I was not going back, I had promised my uncle to go and see him. Two years had past and I missed him so much. I wanted to see the clue hunters too. I wondered a lot of things when I heard a voice shouting.

"Ham, now!" then from behind me someone attacked but I wasn't off guard so I just did a high back flip and he came past me. I thought it was over when a sharp pain went into my neck. A stopped the scream agony that it was about to come but I understated that I was being kidnapped because someone shoved me into a sack. Then all went black.

When I was awake, I was into a closet sitting on a chair with my hands tied up and my mouth closed with a bandana. I heard footsteps, I was sure that one of the pair belonged to a kid and the other one to an adult.

"So Dan, Hamilton tried to tackle her to the ground but she did a back flip and he pasted her, and then you used Ian's dart gut to knock her unconscious, shoved her into a sack and tied her up to a chair into the closet?"

"That's right Uncle Fiske! We think that she is the mole!"

"Dan what's her name?"

"Oh you will see."

Then I remembered the leaser ring with the ruby on it. I cut the ropes with ease and I freed my mouth. I was quiet until the boy, Dan, opened a little the closet door and then I jumped out knocking him to the ground with me on top of him holding his wrists above his head with one of my hands, with the other one I showed my poison nails close to his neck.

"What do you want? Why you kidnapped me?" I hissed to him. Suddenly a big figure scooped me up from the boy. A redheaded girl and a boy with black silk hair helped him stand to his legs when an other redheaded girl approached me.

"You have the nerve to attack to a Cahill?"

"Sinead its fine, I am ok."

"I know Dan but again."

"Wow, wait. Dan, like Daniel Arthur Cahill?"

"Yes, that's my brother and I am Amy, that's Ian, Sinead and Hamilton." Then a voice that I recognized told the boy that was holding me to put me down.

"I want to see that so told Vesper that you caught."

"Hahahaha! Vesper? You thought that I was a Vesper? I never heard that theory since I was 10!"

"What's going on up here?" Evan asked. You are going to ask me how I knew him, a big story!

"Toliver!"

"Kathy so good to see you again." I was really sorry that Amy had to see that but I tackled him and I pressed the pressure point behind his neck, he collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"I would understand that special move from a mile away." My uncle said.

"What do you mean Uncle Fiske?"

"Well Dan first I want all of you to go to the living room and I will come after Kathy explains why she knocked Evan unconscious." All of them left me and my uncle alone.

"Uncle Fiske is so good to see you! Two years aren't a short time you know!" I said while I hugged him tight.

"It's good to see you too dear. Now let's put him to our Madrigal prison and go down."

When we came down stairs I saw Amy and Ian hugging, Dan and Hamilton were fighting with Sinead. When they stopped I told them my story.

"Listen I don't remember my parents they died at Athens when I was three. Uncle Fiske told me all about the Madrigal branch and taught me all the branches tactics. When I was 10 I was suspect for a Vesper but I wasn't. At the age of 12 I learnt that Evan's dad killed my parents and I wanted justice. I meet Evan at the age of 13, he tried to make me join them but I just said no. When I was 14 Uncle Fiske called me and told that the clue hunt started, so we watched your every move. I was trying to find Evan for two years so he couldn't trick anymore Cahill's and I ended up here."

"So it was good that I was cheating on him?"

"My sister cheating on her now ex-boyfriend no way!"

"But now I have to leave I am tired, I am going to my bedroom." I went to my bedroom as everybody else except from Amy and Ian. Before I closed my door I caught a last look on them. They were kissing now I would have sweet dreams.

**Me: I finished that one too. Oh I love to write stories!**

**Chris: Can we sleep it's almost 12 at midnight!**

**Me: Ok I will see Love Never Dies one more time. You, Review bye and good night. Καλή νύχτα!**


End file.
